rolepagesfwcharacterinfoboxdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mary
Mary Anne Netta Character info Her Puppets :Name: The Torturer : : :created with the body of Lazereth Marcanus Close Combat: Medium Ranged combat : High Support: Medium The body remade from the corpse of her old necromanic master Markanus Now more mechanical then flesh She uses this body as a remote control to manipulate the bug like creatures which are filled with many poisons designed to not only cause pain but to also slow down her enemy. Once the Target is pinned or subdued this puppet will use the many blades and sharp tools to carve the body slowly which he has in both his arms along with electrodes to shock the body. It is also good in close combat if need by but is often used to assassination or distractions. red bug: pain inducing blue bug: muscle relaxer/tranc black bug: convulsive Name: The Loli Created from her old human body Close combat: Low Ranged combat: Medium Support: Very high Made from her old corpse it took time to get the body to its normal state and remove much of the scars. This puppet is for support with healing and protective magic to keep her and her other puppets in fighting condition It provides some damaging spells as well if need be for cover or suppressive needs. With this puppet her other ones can be shielded or rebuilt and repaired within seconds if damaged or destroyed . Name The Protector Made of the corpse of Mary’s father Close Combat:High ranged combat: Low support: Medium Another defensive type puppet used to back up Loli. He has a claw like arm and made of a strange body that can become so dense he will not move no matter the impact. This ability makes him indestructible making him the perfect meat shield as it were to take direct attacks. meant to take out Loli. He is also made from dimential and voids magics to make him immune to non physical attacks such as anti-matter or voids and other attacks that focus on ripping apart matter and magic and being his power is separate from Loli She can protect him if need be as he can very well double as a tank. name: The Banshee Made with the corpse of Mary’s mother Close combat: High ranged combat: medium support: low This puppet made from her mother is one of her offensive puppets. Made not only to scare and intimidate this puppet like its name has a high pitched screech made to disorient the target and be fallowed up with a scythe attack . The sythe itself can only be touched by the Banshee or another puppet controlled by Mary or death will accure. This power is focused when an attack is made so that any body part cut or injured by it decays and is rendured useless unless healed. if it is an arm or leg the target risks infection as the injury is dead flesh{or rusted metal if target is mechanical or in armor} attached to live tissue. The puppet is also made from strong materials made to fall apart then rebuild itself when hit with a large force and each part can be controlled individually when separated Name: The Hex made with the body of a her older sister Close combat: Low Ranged combat: High Support: medium Also called Jinx at times this is another support magic type puppet. Made as a hexer or debuff type caster. She sends out hex circles that go unseen by the target laying a mine field of hexes that either slow time around the target up to blowing them up She can also cast curses to cause blindness or illness among others to keep the target as a distance and can be coupled with The protector or Torturer to make targets easy to hit or prevent escape. Hex of time:slows time around target making them move slower Hex of blast: explodes on contact damaging lower body severely Hex of slee: Makes target pass out or if resisted feel highly worn out and exhausted. Curse of blindess: blinds target Curse of silence: stops target from using magic . Curse of illness: makes target feel very ill to point of vomiting uncontrollably which may lead to death If it is resisted it will cause spasms in the body making it hard to breath or move correctly. Name: The Siren Bade from the body of female assassin Sent to kill Mary. Close combat:High ranged combat:low support:Medium Like the Banshee this puppet is made to look scary and also like the banshee is made with a weapon that can only handled by other puppets of Mary. She fights with a sword and with the Charm blessing which cause targets to be drawn to her or compelled to not attack back leaving them open to her attacks or the attacks other puppets. This gives her some support role in certain as well as diversion but her main role is attack. She is very agile and light weighted but thick material makes her an evasion tank made to deal quick damage to major join such as the elbow or knees ,wrists or ankles. With her twin blades she is made to rush in do damage then evade then jump in again for another attack. Name: The Crusher /Breaker Made from the body of her older brother Close combat: Very high Ranged combat:High support Medium The Crusher or Breaker as it is sometimes called is a tank. Heavy , dense and powefull. He fights using a chain like weapon with a massive hook and spear like end. The chain is made to wraps around the target then rapidly squeeze crushing them hence the name. The chain and weapon as well is made from the same material as Protector making it unbreakable and can change its density. the name Breaker comes from this feature as the hook weapon with it speak tip is made to hook onto armor and rip it away or become dense enough that the spear like end shatters armor completely if the target is unarmored but should be self explained what would happen to flesh and bone.. Name: The Chaos Twins Made from the bodies of her twin brother and sister of 8 yrs Close combat: High to Ultra High Ranged combat: very high Support: medium Thw twins compliment each other very well The male with the large book provides huge AOE spells and high damage attacks while the female swoops in at high speed to finish the job with her big scythe given the small size of them both they are very fast but highly durable. The scythe girl is able to be slammed not stop with the large AOE attacks from her brother’s book and not be bothered allowing her to hide in the blasts and surprise the target who is busy avoiding them. The large book of spells given it size doubles as a melee weapon allowing the male twin to fight back if someone does get close . Name: The Dark Fox Made from the corpse of one Vealin Firefox. Close combat: High Ranged combat: Medium :Support: Medium After fighting with him when he was alive: Mary liked his beast like form over his human form and the power it had not only with a blade but with out. That being said she made Dark Fox Faster and stronger and more beast like making him the perfect hand to hand fighter with his claws. His speed was also increased to add to the high movement he had when he was alive . Other then altering his looks for intimidation reasons he s the perfect pare up for Breaker Coming it fast to shred a target while using shadow arts to cloak Breaker or other puppets allowing them to deal a hard finishing blow. His speed alone and shadow arts making well suited to battle alone as well if cornered. His claws are made from his very blade. ; Category:Characters